Everything Changes Roy
by StillWaving
Summary: Ed returns after spending 5 years in our world. He goes to see Mustang and happiness ensues. Royed


A hazy sun shone overhead letting its warm glow rain down on the golden haired boy standing outside the large white marble bui

**Summary: Ed's back after five years of being stuck in our world so he goes to visit Mustang… happiness ensues ;)**

**Warning: there is a curse word and extremely suggestive themes…**

**Disclaimer: ****Hiromu Arakawa would never give me Ed, no matter how good I promised the sex, for Ed, would be…**

**Everything Changes:**

A hazy sun shone overhead letting its warm glow rain down on the golden haired boy standing outside the large white marble building, dreading when he'd have to enter.

A darker haired man stood inside the building, watching the golden haired boy through a window, though the glare made it difficult to see him clearly.

Golden eyes met a single dark eye as the boy looked up at the window. The dark man straightened up and smirked at the boy, angering him.

The golden eyes narrowed upon the sight of the smirk, the dark hair, and the blue uniform, all so familiar. Five years could change some things but there were still a lot of things it couldn't even touch. The eyes flickered to the side, however, when a shadow came over part of him.

The new comer looked into his brothers eyes and narrowed them, giving his brother a dangerous warning look. "No broken furniture this time brother." "Yeah, thanks Al…"

…**.**

Mountains of paperwork stood in front of Mustang and he stared at them emptily with his dark eyes. He knew nothing would make them disappear but he could always delay it as much as possible. A soft knock came at the door and Mustang looked up from his desk. "Come in," came his swift reply and the door opened. Mustang shifted in his seat, "Welcome back Edward."

Silence filled the room but it wasn't awkward, it was calming. Ed sat on the all too familiar couch staring at the ground. His golden ponytail fell over his shoulder, and his bangs shifted in front of his golden eyes. Mustang continued to sit at his desk though the mountains on the desk had been moved to the floor to be saved for another time. He shifted in his seat again and looked at the golden hair intently. He repeated his earlier words in an effort to gain Ed's attention. "Welcome back Edward."

"You don't need to say it so many times bastard, I heard you the first time…" Ed said without looking up. He didn't need to, Mustang had seen the small smile creep across Ed's normally indifferent (or angry) face.

Ed kept silent for a few moments and Mustang waited patiently for him to say something. "It's good to be back…" Ed said finally, looking up from the floor towards Mustang. "Now Edward, you know you're not fooling anyone by pretending you missed me." The single dark eye smiled at Ed, even though the mouth didn't move. Ed looked at the patch on the other eye for a moment then smirked, "Even bastard's need to be missed sometimes." "Watch it Edward, I might actually think you care."

The two smirked at each other for a little while and Mustang spoke first this time.

"It's a little hard to believe you're back Edward…" Ed looked back to the floor, "It's still a little hard for me to believe it too, but here I am…" "You've changed." Ed shrugged, "People tend to do that." "You're taller." Ed looked back at Mustang angrily, "Of course I am! You didn't think I'd stay a pipsqueak my whole life did you!?" Mustang smirked at Ed, and his single eye mocked him playfully.

"What do you plan on doing now that you're back? Are you heading back to Risembool again or what?"

Ed frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly. He thought of Winry and granny-Pinako and felt a little saddened "I don't think I can go back to Risembool, going home would be too hard. And if I did go back I don't think I could stay, I've moved around my whole life, I don't think I could ever call any place my 'home' anymore."

"Well if you don't want to go back you could always come back to the military." Mustang suggested cautiously, not sure about how Edward would react to the idea. "Become a dog again you mean?" Mustang smiled at the familiar phrase, "Complete with collar and leash."

Ed knew he wasn't the only person who had changed in five years. Mustang had changed too. He may be acting like the same "morally bankrupt colonel with a god complex" but something had changed; something deeper, that Edward hadn't quite figured out yet. But he really wanted to find out, almost badly enough he'd rejoin the military, if he had to.

Ed looked at Mustang and a confused expression fell on his face. Mustang took noticed at the face and knew what it was for. Ed knew something was different. True Mustang was normally a bit of a bastard towards Ed but it was hard not to be. However since Ed had left Mustang had felt so empty and hollow and he didn't know what to do with himself.

Many nights he found himself drinking through the night. He would often wake up from nightmares in which Ed was suffering, dying, all because of him.

Mustang blinked and stared back at Ed warily. "You said so yourself pipsqueak, people change, you'd do well not to dwell on it…" Mustang felt tired and lonely again even though Ed was right here. He looked at Ed with his one eye and they both could feel the sadness that came into the room.

"Everything changes Roy..." Ed finally said after a time.

Mustang blinked at the use of his name but didn't comment on it. Ed stood up and walked over to Mustang's desk and stood behind Mustang. "I'm sorry it took so long…" Ed said quietly from his position.

He bent down and hugged Roy from behind. "Me too…" Roy answered, sighing into the touch. Ed began trailing kisses down Roy's neck and both of them stood in silence for what felt like hours.

"Al said I should try not to break any furniture…"

"The couch is strong, I'm sure she'll hold up…"

"I'm sorry Roy…"

"Don't be…"

"But I—"

"Ed I haven't seen you in five years, now shut up and let me take it all out on your ass…"

**Haha yes I finally wrote a Royed story/one-shot!! I'm kinda proud of it. At first it was just going to be really sweat and just end with lovedoveyness but they needed to have sex, come on five years of built up sexual tension, you know that's why Al told them not to break any furniture ;)**

**So anyway that's the story, hope you enjoyed it, I know I did… .:gets some popcorn and watches the royed goodness:.**

**I'll update "Brighter" next week… probably after I've vanquished a few more one shot ideas…**


End file.
